fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Agartha
Agartha, Agarttha, Agarthi ou Asgartha é uma suposta cidade desaparecida na Índia em um passado remoto ou um suposto reino secreto, concebido como subterrâneo e ainda hoje instalado em uma rede de túneis e cavernas sob o Himalaia. Ainda que os ocultistas o considerem um antigo mito oriental, esse nome foi citado pela primeira vez em 1873, pelo escritor francês Louis Jacolliot (que escrevia Asgartha, provavelmente uma modificação de Asgard, o nome da morada mítica dos deuses nórdicos). Citada pelo aventureiro polonês Ferdynand Ossendowski, ganhou um papel importante nas obras dos ocultistas Saint-Yves d'Alveydre e René Guénon. Jacolliot Louis Jacolliot, magistrado da colônia francesa de Chandernagor, escreveu 21 livros e em um deles, O Filho de Deus (Le Fils de Dieu, 1873), o segundo de uma trilogia, conta como fez amizade com os brâmanes locais, que o ajudaram a ler antigos textos como o "Livro dos Zodíacos Históricos" no Pagode de Villenoor, levaram-no para assistir a uma orgia shaivita em um templo subterrâneo e lhe contaram a história de Asgartha. A Asgartha de Jacolliot lembra a "Cidade do Sol" de Tommaso Campanella. Era a sede do "Brahmatma", sumo-sacerdote dos brâmanes e manifestação visível de Deus na Terra, para o qual os reis eram como escravos. Os Brahmatmas teriam governado a Índia da ascensão de Yati-Rishi em 13.300 a.C., data que Jacolliot afirma ter estabelecido astronomicamente: corresponde ao equinócio da primavera ocorrendo no primeiro grau de Libra. Sua capital solar, Asgartha, era de esplendor sem paralelo e ali vivia o Brahmatma, "invisível, entre suas esposas e favoritos, em um palácio imenso," só aparecendo para o povo uma vez por ano. Para o anticlerical Jacolliot, um deísta que detestava todas as restrições à liberdade social e religiosa, a teocracia do Brahatma não era exatamente admirável. Mas se havia algo pior, a seus olhos, que uma teocracia indiana antiga, eram as pretensões da religião cristã, que nos dois outros volumes que completavam sua trilogia, Krishna e Cristo (Christna et le Christ, 1874) e A Bíblia na Índia (La Bible dans l’Inde, 1872), ele tenta desmascarar como nada mais que uma imitação de antigas religiões orientais. Segundo Jacolliot, essa antiga cultura indiana era muto anterior aos "arianos". Estes teriam sido originalmente brâmanes, que por 3 mil anos ou mais formaram uma casta separada cujo nome significava simplesmente "honrado" ou "ilustre". Perto de 10.000 a.C, eles tentaram derrubar as autoridades sacerdotais e Asgartha foi tomada. Os sacerdotes conseguiram forjar uma aliança com os vitoriosos "arianos", que desde então transformaram-se na casta guerreira dos Kshatriyas. Só muito mais tarde, em torno de 5.000 a.C., Asgartha foi destruída pelos irmãos loda e Skandah, que invadiram o Hindustão a partir do Himalaia. Expulsos pelos brâmanes, eles retornaram para o lugar de onde vieram, continuaram rumo ao norte e foram imortalizados com os nomes "Odin" e "Scandinavia." Os nórdicos, diz Jacolliot, conservaram tão bem a memória de sua fuga da Índia e de sua pilhagem de Asgartha que, quando se praparavam para marchar sobre Roma, eles cantavam: "Vamos saquear Asgar, a Cidade do Sol". É provável que a história tenha sido influenciada por Ernest Renan, que nos anos 1870 escreveu sobre uma "Asgaard" na Ásia Central, ainda que Jacolliot não o cite. D'Alveydre O assunto foi retomado pelo ocultista francês Joseph Alexandre Saint-Yves d’Alveydre no livro Missão da Índia na Europa (Mission de l’Inde), escrito em 1886 e publicado postumamente em 1910. D’Alveydre teria recebido ameaças de uma confraria intitulada "Os Homens de Negro" para não revelar o segredo de "Agarttha". Sob ameaça de morte, foi obrigado a destruir os originais desse livro e as cópias existentes. Mas um desses exemplares escapou da destruição e foi publicado sob os auspícios de Papus, discípulo de Eliphas Lévi. Ainda que diga ter visitado a cidade sagrada de Agarttha em viagens astrais, D'Alveydre não dá descrições muito detalhadas. Seria uma teocracia que guia secretamente o curso da história mundial de acordo com os princípios da "sinarquia", sistema de governo por ele defendido, "de harmonia com os princípios eternos", no qual a autoridade (espiritual) e o poder (temporal) se uniriam, que as raças da superfície teriam perdido desde o cisma que dividiu o Império Universal no IV milênio a.C, e que Moisés, Jesus e Saint-Yves lutavam para restaurar. Agarttha preservaria a linguagem original da humanidade e seu alfabeto de 22 letras, que chamou de Vattan, ou vataniano. Seu governante seria um "Soberano Pontífice" de raça etíope, chamado de "Brahmatina", assistido por dois colegas, o "Mahatma" e o "Mahanga". Possuía há muito tempo os benefícios de uma tecnologia muito mais avançada que a de seu tempo: ilumiação a gás, estradas de ferro, transporte aéreo etc. :Milhares, até mesmo milhões de estudantes nunca penetraram além dos primeiros círculos suburbanos; poucos tem sucesso em subir os degraus desta formidável escada de Jacob que conduz por mei de testes e exames iniciáticos à cúpula central. A escada, um trabalho de arquitetura mágica como tudo em Agarttha, é iluminada de acima com painéis refletores que só permitem a luz entrar depois passar por toda a escala enarmônica, de cores, em comparação a qual o espectro solar de nossos tratados de física é apenas a escala diatônica. É ali que a hierarquia central de Cardeais e Arquis, organizada em semicírculo diante do Soberano Pontífice, aparece iridizada como uma visão de além da Terra, confundindo as formas e aparências corporais dos dois mundos e submergindo em radiâncias celestiais todas as distinções visíveis de raça em uma cromática simples de luz e som, singularmente distante das noções usuais de perspectiva e acústica Segundo mensagens telepáticas que ele afirmava ter recebido do Dalai Lama, essa cidade ficaria sob a cordilheira do Himalaia e comandaria um mundo subterrâneo com ramificações sob os continentes e mesmo sob os oceanos, por meio dos quais comunicações invisíveis se estabelecem entre todas as regiões da Terra. Escreveu que há momentos durante a celebração subterrânea dos "mistérios cósmicos" quando viajantes sobre o deserto se detêm imóveis e mesmo os animais ficam silenciosos. Ossendowski right|thumb|300px|Agarthi e a rede de túneis que a comunica com o mundo, segundo a concepção de D'Alveydre e Ossendowski (ilustração de Greg Jenner) Em 1917, o polonês Ferdynand Ossendowski, professor de ciências, escritor (inclusive de ficção científica) e aventureiro, que então dava aulas na universidade de Omsk, na Sibéria, juntou-se como oficial de inteligência às forças anticomunistas lideradas pelo almirante Aleksandr Kolchak, que lutavam contra a revolução bolchevique. Com a derrota de Kolchak, Ossendowski fugiu para a Mongólia, em busca de uma rota para a Índia. Quando ali chegou, um certo barão Roman Ungern von Sternberg - depois conhecido como Bloody Baron -, oficial do exército anticomunista russo transformado em caudilho independente, proclamou-se ditador da Mongólia, dizendo-se reencarnação de Genghis Khan e Ossendowski se pôs a seu serviço como assessor e oficial de inteligência. Em 1920, Ossendowski foi enviado em missão diplomática ao Japão e EUA, mas enquanto estava neste país, Von Sternberg tentou invadir a Rússia soviética e foi derrotado, capturado e executado pelos comunistas, sendo em seguida imposto um governo socialista à Mongólia. Ossendowski ficou no Ocidente, onde passou a servir ao serviço diplomático polonês e, antes de retornar à Polônia, publicou um livro chamado Bestas, Homens e Deuses, versão romanceada de suas aventuras na guerra civil russa e nas guerras lideradas pelo Bloody Baron que se tornou um best-seller internacional. Em um capítulo desse livro, intitulado "O Reino Subterrâneo", Ossendowski conta uma história na qual várias passagens parecem ter sido tomadas de D'Alveydre, inclusive nos detalhes, mas lhe acrescenta novas minúcias. O escritor conta que um dia, cruzando uma planície perto de Tzagan Luk, os cameleiros mongóis que o acompanhavam se detiveram de repente para orar. Depois montaram outra vez em seus camelos e seguiram. Um dos cameleiros lhe explicou: :– Olhe – disse-me o mongol – como os camelos mexem suas orelhas aterrorizados, como as manadas de cavalos permanecem imóveis e atentas e como os carneiros e o gado se ajoelham no chão. Notou como os pássaros deixaram de voar e os cães de latir? O ar vibra docemente, ouve-se um cântico que penetra o coração de todos os homens, animais e pássaros! O vento cessou de soprar e o Sol parou em seu curso. Todos os seres vivos, tomados de medo, prostraram-se. O Rei do Mundo, em seu Palácio Subterrâneo, ora pelo futuro dos povos de toda a Terra. Segundo Ossendowski, velhos nas margens do rio Amyl lhe contaram uma história segundo a qual uma tribo mongol, ao fugir das exigências de Genghis Khan, refugiou-se em um país subterrâneo. Outro mongol lhe mostrou, perto do lago Nogan Kul, um "portal fumegante" que servia de entrada ao "reino de '''Agarthi'". Um caçador teria entrado ali e voltara com relatos sobre o mundo subterrâneo, mas os lamas cortaram-lhe a língua a fim de impedi-lo de falar sobre tais mistérios. Muitos anos depois, já velho, o caçador voltou à entrada da caverna e desapareceu. Alguns lamas e o príncipe Chultun Beyli teriam lhe dado mais informações. Há mais de 60 mil anos, um homem santo teria desaparecido com sua tribo sob o solo para nunca mais aparecer. Dois continentes, nos oceanos do oeste e do leste, haviam desaparecido sob as águas, mas seu povo escondeu-se num reino subterrâneo chamado Agarthi, abarcando passagens subterrâneas de todo o mundo, com milhões de habitantes. Todas as pessoas são ali protegidas contra o mal e o crime não existe. Nessas cavernas, existiria uma luz peculiar que proporciona crescimento a grãos e vegetais e uma vida longa e sadia a seus muitos diferentes povos. A capital seria cercada de cidades de sacerdotes e cientistas e se pareceria com Lhasa, onde o Potala, palácio do Dalai Lama, fica no alto de uma montanha coberta de templos e monastérios. Ali, em palácios de cristal, vivem os governantes invisíveis de todas as pessoas pias: o Rei do Mundo ou Brahytma, que conversa diretamente com Deus, e seus dois assistentes, Mahytma, que conhece o propósito dos eventos futuros e Mahynga, que governa as causas desses eventos. Sem ser visto, o Rei do Mundo governa 800 milhões de homens na superfície da Terra, que cumprirão qualquer ordem sua. O trono do Rei do Mundo é cercado por milhões de deuses encarnados, os Panditas Sagrados e seu palácio é circundado pelos palácios dos Goro, que dominam todas as forças visíveis e invisíveis da Terra, do Céu e do Inferno e podem fazer tudo pela vida e morte dos humanos. Se a humanidade iniciasse uma guerra contra eles, seriam capazes de explodir toda a superfície do planeta e transformá-la em desertos. Podem secar o mar, transformar terras em oceanos e pulverizar montanhas, fazer crescer árvores e ervas, rejuvenescer os velhos e ressuscitar os mortos. Em uma viagem ao Sião, um velho brâmane budista do Nepal teria sido levado a uma ilha onde encontrou pessoas com duas línguas que podiam falar simultaneamente em diferentes linguagens, que disseram ter vindo de um reino subterrâneo e lhe mostraram tartarugas com um olho e 16 pés, serpentes enormes de carne deliciosa e aves com dentes que capturavam peixes para seus mestres. Muitas pessoas teriam visitado esse reino, que uns localizavam no Afeganistão, outros na Índia. O próprio Buda Shakyamuni teria encontrado tábuas de pedra no alto de uma montanha que só entendeu ao chegar a idade avançada e depois penetrou no reino de Agarthi, de onde trouxe migalhas de conhecimento preservadas na memória. Ossendowski também diz que os ciganos teriam sido expulsos de Agarthi. Guénon O próximo livro importante para a difusão do tema foi O Rei do Mundo (Le Roi du Monde, de 1927), de outro ocultista francês, René Guénon. Considera Agarttha sede dos “Mestres Ascensionados” e da “Grande Fraternidade Branca”, papel análogo ao atribuído pela Teosofia (à qual Guénon era hostil) à sua concepção de "Shamballa" que, por sua vez, é uma versão muito modificada e distorcida do Shambhala dos tibetanos, este sim, um mito antigo e autêntico. Para Guénon, Jacolliot é "superficial" e "indigno de confiança" e criou suas próprias fantasias sobre algo de que ouviu falar na Índia. Guénon acredita piamente, porém, na veracidade dos relatos de D'Alveydre e Ossendowski e rejeita as evidências de que o segundo plagiou o primeiro. Em seu livro, o "Rei do Mundo", ou Bhahmātmā, é o chefe de um centro espiritual estabelecido no mundo terrestre por uma organização encarregada de preservar uma tradição de origem "não humana". O chefe dessa organização representa o próprio Manu, o Legislador Primordial e usa legitimamente o seu título. Guénon não toma posição sobre se Agarttha (palavra que ele interpreta como "Inviolável") existe histórica e geograficamente: para ele, o importante é seu significado simbólico. Pauwels e Bergier Um novo viés foi dado a esse imaginário pelos escritores franceses Louis Pauwels e Jacques Bergier em O Despertar dos Mágicos, obra de 1960. Segundo eles, depois do cataclisma que reduziu Gobi a um deserto (que insinuam ter sido uma guerra nuclear), os senhores e mestres desse antigo centro de civilização abrigaram-se em um vasto acampamento subterrâneo sob o Himalaia. No coração dessas cavernas, eles se dividiram em dois grupos, um seguido a "Via da Mão Direita" e outro a "Via da Mão Esquerda". O primeiro teria seu centro em Agarthi, um lugar de meditação, uma oculta cidade do Bem que não interfere nas coisas mundanas. O segundo foi para Schamballah (sic), cidade de violência e poder cujas forças comandam os elementos e as massas da humanidade e aceleram a chegada da raça humana à "virada do tempo". Os Homens Sábios, líderes dos povos do mundo, farão um pacto com Schamballah, a ser selado com juramentos solenes e sacrifícios. Sem indicar fontes, Pauwels e Bergier atribuíram tais crenças ao general e ideólogo nazista Karl Haushofer em 1905, antes de suas viagens ao Oriente, de uma "Sociedade do Vril" da qual não há sinais antes da I Guerra Mundial. Os autores que antes haviam escrito sobre Agartha não citavam Shamballa e vice-versa: eram mitos semelhantes e concorrentes, o primeiro relacionado a uma corrente ocultista de fundo católico e o segundo a uma teosofia de caráter gnóstico e anti-semita. Aparentemente, coube a Pauwels e Bergier projetar essa rivalidade ideológica dos séculos XIX e XX em uma rivalidade mítica entre duas potências subterrâneas ocultas - ainda que a Shambhala do budismo tibetano (contaminada com Asgard e fantasias racistas) seja certamente a fonte de ambos. A partir desse cenário, muitos outros escritores, na maioria franceses, elaboraram suas próprias concepções. Jean-Claude Frère, em seu Nazisme et sociétés Secrètes (1974), depois do cataclisma que tornou Hiperbórea inabitável, há cerca de 6 mil anos, os habitantes migraram para o atual Gobi e ali fundaram Agartha, que por dois mil anos foi o "centro do mundo" e de uma brilhante civilização. Então, outra catástrofe ocorreu e a superfície foi devastada. Agartha sobreviveu sob a Terra. Grandes iniciados, como Pitágoras, Apolônio de Tiana e Jesus ali teriam estado para receber ordens dos Mestres do Mundo. Enquanto isso, o povo "ariano" migrava em duas direções: uma para o norte e oeste, tentando retornar a seu lar hiperbóreo e conquisar territórios perdidos. Um segundo grupo foi para o sul, para os Himalaias e ali fundou outro centro secreto nas cavernas subterrâneas. Os filhos das "Inteligências de Fora" teriam se dividido em dois grupos, um seguindo o "Caminho da Mão Direita" sob a "Roda do Sol Dourado", o outro o "Caminho da Mão Esquerda", sob a "Roda do Sol Negro". O primeiro preservou o centro de Agartha, esse indefinido lugar de contemplação, do Bem e da força Vril. O segundo criou um novo lugar de iniciação em Shambhala, a cidade da violência que comanda os elementos e as massas humanas, apressando a chegada do "ossuário do tempo". Diz Frèe que essa seria a doutrina que os nazistas aprenderam entre 1920 e 1925 e que seu poder sobre as massas alemãs era típico dos métodos de Shambhala. Bernard right|thumb|300px|Agartha como interior da Terra Oca, mapa de Raymond Bernard Em 1964, o bioquímico Walter Siegmeister, judeu alemão emigrado para os EUA que usava o pseudônimo de Raymond W. Bernard, publicou um livro chamado A Terra Oca - A Maior Descoberta Geográfica na História Feita pelo Almirante Richard E. Byrd na Terra Misteriosa Além dos Pólos - A Verdadeira Origem dos Discos Voadores. Bernard uniu Agartha à idéia da Terra Oca. Esta especulação científica do século XVII já se tornara tema de várias obras de fantasia e ficção científica (inclusive Viagem ao Centro da Terra, de Jules Verne, e Pellucidar, de Edgar Rice Burroughs) e fora reativada nos anos 1940 por Ray Palmer, segundo o qual existia, no interior da Terra, uma avançada civilização (à qual não deu um nome) da qual vinham os discos voadores, que nesses anos começavam a aparecer na imprensa sensacionalista. Bernard identificou a civilização do interior da Terra como Agartha e lhe deu Shambhala como capital, unindo em um só os dois mitos rivais que Pauwels e Bergier haviam transformado em duas civilizações mortalmente inimigas. Os esquimós e os ciganos teriam vindo dessa terra subterrânea, da qual hoje estariam partindo naves espaciais que, passando pelos pólos, se dirigem a outros mundos e mesmo "outras galáxias". Agartha seria a lendária terra dos Hiperbóreos, terra feliz e aprazível localizada além do círculo ártico e a Ultima Thule dos geógrafos antigos. Entre a superfície e Agartha, haveria ainda imensas cavernas habitadas por "raças semi-avançadas". Além disso, haveria várias passagens ligando o mundo da superfície ao subterrâneo por meio de cavernas. Uma delas ligaria diretamente Lhasa, no Tibete, a Shambhala, a capital de Agartha. Outras passagens estariam no monte Epomeo, Itália (ilha de Ísquia, perto de Nápoles); na Grande Pirâmide de Gizé, nas "Minas do Rei Salomão"; na caverna Mammoth, do Kentucky; e também no Brasil, perto de Manaus, em Mato Grosso (Serra do Roncador) e perto das Cataratas do Iguaçu. Siegmeister-Bernard morreu de pneumonia em 1965, quando procurava por estas últimas em Santa Catarina, confiando nas indicações do livro de um imigrante alemão que, com base em uma lenda indígena, descrevera uma terra subterrânea habitada por um povo frutívoro e livre de doenças. Segundo a descrição de Bernard, a Terra é oca, com paredes de cerca de 1300 km de espessura e nos pólos existem aberturas de cerca de 2.250 km com bordas que curvam suavemente para dentro, de forma que um viajante por terra, mar ou ar entraria dentro da abertura sem perceber que estaria entrando no interior da Terra. Os pilotos que pensam que estão cruzando o pólo norte geográfico, na realidade seguiriam a "borda magnética" da entrada. Segundo Bernard, a civilização de Agartha teria sido construída por atlantes, antes da catástrofe que destruiu Atlântida. Partindo de sua montanha sagrada piramidal, o monte Meru ou Olimpo (cuja forma seria recordada nas pirâmides), seus governantes divinos teriam conduzido seus veículos voadores (citados na versão teosófica de Atlântida), que Bernard identificava com os OVNIs, através das aberturas polares "para se novo lar no Walhalla, os palácios de ouro de Shamballa, a capital de Agartha". Essa migração pela "Ponte do Arco-Íris" da Aurora Boreal teria sido recordada nos mitos nórdicos como "O Crepúsculo dos Deuses". Uma guerra nuclear teria aquecido a atmosfera a ponto de derreter as calotas polares e submergir Atlântida. Um grupo de sobreviventes, liderado por Noé, teria se refugiado nos planaltos do Brasil (então colônia atlante), onde construíram cidades subterrâneas para se proteger da chuva radioativa. Referências *Joseph George Caldwell, "On Edward Bulwer-Lytton: Agharta, Shambhala, Vril and the Occult Roots of Nazi Power" http://www.foundationwebsite.org/OnBulwerLytton.htm *Ferdynand Antoni Ossendowski, Beasts, Men and Gods http://www.gutenberg.org/dirs/2/0/6/2067/2067.txt *René Guénon, O Rei do Mundo. Lisboa: Edições 70, 1982. *R. W. Bernard, The Hollow Earth. New York: Fieldcrest, 1964 http://infinity.usanethosting.com/Heart.Of.God/HollowEarth/index.htm *Sal Bonavita, "The Hollow Earth Theory" http://herso.freeservers.com/hollowearth.html Veja também Shambhala Shambhala teosófica